1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic vehicular ventilating system capable of maintaining the temperature of the passenger room of all kinds of vehicles including automobiles, such as passenger cars and trucks, railway passenger cars, aircraft and ships in a specified temperature range without adversely affecting the air-conditioning effect of the associated air-conditioning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The passenger room of a vehicle is ventilated naturally through the side windows or the roof window or forcibly by the air-conditioning system. However, such natural ventilation needs some one to open the side windows or the roof window and it may be inappropriate to open the side windows or the roof window on a rainy day. Forced ventilation using the air-conditioning system will reduce power available for driving the vehicle for running, and the operation of the air-conditioning system for an extended period of time will increase the fuel consumption of the engine. The conventional automobile is not provided with any ventilating system capable of automatically ventilating the passenger room while the same is parked and, consequently, the temperature of the passenger room rises to a very high temperature in the range of 60.degree. C. to 70.degree. C. if the automobile is parked with the windows closed under a burning sun in the middle of summer. An infant will be dehydrated to death if the infant is confined in such a hot passenger room for along time. Likewise, the magnetic tapes of tape cassettes will be ruined and the frames of glasses will be deformed if such objects are kept in such a hot passenger room. Nevertheless, any effective means for obviating such troubles has not been proposed.